


Heartbeat

by phg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Happy Ending, Lucy-centric - Freeform, Multi, Pregnancy, director sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phg/pseuds/phg
Summary: Lucy, Maggie, and Alex have been married for a few years when they decide to have children. Lucy is early in her pregnancy when she gets caught in an alien fight with the DEO. Fighting, drama, angst, high-jinks, laughter, and happy endings ensue.(TWs are in the notes section!)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that in my head-cannon here Lucy and Alex took Maggie's last name when they all decided to have kids. Eventually I may write the story of both the wedding and the decision to change names, but for now make sure to note that anytime Directer Sawyer is mentioned it's Lucy. (I also have about 3/4 of a story about how this baby came to be, but it definitely needs some editing. And less angst and technobabble.)
> 
> TW for canon-typical violence, anxiety about pregnancy loss (but no actual pregnancy loss), and a very brief conversation about sex, gender, and the societal expectations around that with pregnancy and children.

As Lucy crawled between debris trying to get a visual on Supergirl’s current adversary she thought, _what were the fucking odds_? Lucy had decided that she didn’t want to report her pregnancy to HR until the first trimester was over, scared that word would get to the Army, the higher ups, and her father, so she and Alex had been tag-teaming things to try and keep Lucy out of the field. Lucy was staying at the desert base as much as possible and taking over the non-physical training from Alex. Hardly in the field to begin with, it had been working well. But today, on her way back into National City from a training exercise with Beta Squad, Lucy got the call that Supergirl was engaged with hostiles. Alpha squad was already on site with Alex’s second-in-command, and Gamma and Delta squads were on their way as backup.

Which was how Lucy found herself in command of Beta Squad, trying to get herself from the NCPD line to the actual fight - dodging projectiles, crawling behind debris.

“Fucking hell,” she muttered as a car sailed over her current position, landing in the street behind Beta Squad, tumbling over and over. On her comms she could hear Alpha Team coordinating with Supergirl, trying to engage the six aliens in a pattern that kept them contained. Clearly it wasn’t working. Beta Squad was attempting to sneak in unnoticed. The aliens worked well enough together that the element of surprise was the only advantage they carried at the moment.

The fight moved down the street and around the corner, further into the city. Lucy scrambled to her feet and motioned Beta Squad forward. When they reached the corner Lucy peeked around briefly, then turned to Beta Squad. 

“Alright, the six hostiles are fighting in some sort of pattern. Schott said they have telepathic connection with each other, so I think there’s that, but there’s also some sort of active battle plan here, too. We need to engage them as we would an army, not a group of radicals. Alpha team is on the other side of them, but they’re being pushed back. Supergirl is trying to stun them one at a time to slow them down. There’s still cars parked along the street here - let’s come around the corner and use the cars for cover to get as close as we can to maintain the element of surprise. The first hostile is about 30 meters down the road. Don’t forget that they seem to be able to heal themselves to some degree - to bring them down we need to do significant damage. Supergirl, can you provide a distraction?”

“Yeah, Lucy, but…”

“We’ve got backup on the way, Supergirl. I know we likely won’t be able to take them down, but if we don’t help now you’re going to lose members of Alpha Squad.

“Alright squad, come around the corner on my mark. Fan out when we’re 10 meters away, attack pattern Foxtrot.”

Lucy moved back to the corner and glanced around. Supergirl had moved towards Alpha Squad, drawing the attention of all six aliens. Lucy motioned the agents forward and they all quietly spilled around the corner, ducking low behind the parked cars. Moving as quickly as possible Lucy stopped 15 meters from the aliens' current position and raised her weapon, ready to provide what cover she could for her squad. They slipped around her and past the cars, fanning out to both sides of the road. Once they were in place Lucy brought herself to the front, took a deep breath, and sighted the closest alien.

Her shot rang out, the noise echoing down the street. As the aliens’ attention wavered Beta Squad started firing. Lucy noticed that even though her shot had hit its mark the alien in question only seemed dazed. 

“Schott what’s the update on finding the weak spot on these guys?” Lucy growled into her comms. “They seem to be healing pretty fast.”

“I’m trying Director Sawyer. So far I don’t have an update.”

Beta Squad pushed forward, their shots almost all hitting their marks, but the mysterious aliens only stayed down for brief periods. Between Alpha and Beta squads and Supergirl the aliens were finally pinned down, but their ability to heal, their telepathy, and their strength kept them in the fight. Lucy was grateful the aliens appeared to be unarmed - it meant that Supergirl was taking the brunt of their attack, Alpha and Beta squad only needing to not shoot each other. 

The thought had barely finished crossing Lucy’s mind when the aliens moved to start tossing projectiles again. First it was the trashcans and smaller projectiles, but as both squads took cover the aliens moved to tossing cars again. Lucy and two of her squad had ducked behind a pickup truck, but a car came down in front of it, sending shattered glass flying. Lucy motioned the two agents further down the line of cars away from the fight and turned back to give them cover. She started shooting again, stunning an alien hoisting a car above their head. Another turned, picked up a second car and threw it towards her. Lucy backed away from the line of parked cars towards the buildings. As the first car came down in front of her she realized her mistake - the alien she had shot recovered quickly and had thrown the car they’d been aiming at her all along. It sailed towards her, tumbling through the air, striking the building behind her. She heard someone yell her name and then everything went black.

  
\-----

  
When Lucy regained consciousness to shouting on the comms.

“-teams move in! Delta to the north, Gamma south-

“-found it! Healing makes them vulnerable - coordinated shots to their core in a burst pattern timed at 4-12 second intervals will bring-”

“-anyone get eyes on Director Sawyer yet?”

Lucy groaned and tried to focus. She opened her eyes to… nothing. It wasn’t completely dark, but there wasn’t much to see. The car must’ve hit the wall behind her and brought it down. Lucy was glad it wasn’t all brick or glass, but it still hurt. She’d definitely hit her head - everything felt fuzzy. At least she’d had a helmet on. Trying to shift position she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. She was just able to turn her head enough to see that her arm was likely broken. 

“Hello?” Lucy rasped out, the dust in the air making her cough.

She could hear the chatter in her earpiece still, but it seemed they couldn’t hear her. 

“Hello?”

Nothing. All she could do was listen.

“-squads are moving in.”

“-Supergirl has two pinned-”

“-NCPD and report officer down, last known location-”

It hit Lucy then - she wasn’t alone. What- what could all of this have done to the baby? Their baby? She tried to shift as much as possible to try and get a read on her injuries. It was clear she’d hit her head. The arm was definitely broken. There was something pinning her down from behind. Perhaps the vest had absorbed some of the impact when she’d some down? Or maybe that’s what had broken her arm… perhaps she’d reached out to slow her fall and her arm had broken but protected the baby? Her head swam and she wished she could remember. She could feel her anxiety skyrocketing with worry about the baby, so she tried to focus on the chatter she could still hear in hopes of staying calm.

“-hostiles in custody-”

“-NCPD moving in.”

“-sweeps for Director Sawyer-”

Her heart stuttered. She could hear the pain in Alex’s voice, even if Alex was hiding it as best she could. Alex still had an op to run, but Lucy could tell how worried she was. Lucy would give anything to be able to talk to Alex, to have her comms work.

Time moved a bit sideways as she listened to the comms and things died down. After what felt like forever she could hear the shift of materials around her. 

“Here!” Lucy managed to yell. 

No response. The shifting continued as voices started to filter in. When she was able to distinguish individual voices she called out again.

“There! Try under that section-”

“Special Agent Sawyer?” someone asked as they finally came within sight.

“Yes,” Lucy said, voice still raspy. 

They continued digging around her, trying to work as quickly as possible and get a read on the situation.

“You’re pinned down. We’re going to try and get you free as soon as possible, but I’m going to try and see what we can do to help you now. Any injuries?”

“Broken right arm. A concussion, probably.”

“Can you give us the rest of your information?”

“Female, 35 years old, AB+, no medications, 8 weeks pregnant.”

Lucy heard one of the workers gasp then. _Shit_ , she thought. 

“Okay. Once they’ve cleared a space around you I’m going to crawl down and try and stabilize your arm and any other injuries."

After a few minutes the EMT crawled over the debris and down the few feet to Lucy. As they tried to ascertain the extent of her injuries Lucy could feel herself getting fuzzy again. They had just stabilized her arm when she heard Kara’s voice through the chaos around her.

“-find Special Agent Sawyer? Is she okay?”

After some direction from the people working above Lucy felt the weight on her back lift as Kara pulled debris off of her.

“Can she safely be moved?”

And then Kara was there, crouching down next to Lucy as the EMT put a neck brace on Lucy. The EMT muttered something to Kara as they rolled her onto her back. They pulled Lucy’s vest off and checked her over for neck and back injuries and then said, “Okay, Supergirl.”

  
Lucy felt herself being gently picked up, and then they were airborne.

“Kara, Kar-” Lucy gasped, trying to get her sister-in-law’s attention. “Kara- help me- I need- I need you to listen to my heartbeat.”

Kara glanced down at Lucy. “Luce- you’re clearly alive I just need to get you to Dr. Hamilton and-”

“No, Kara! Listen to me, I need you to listen to my heartbeat and then- and then are there- are there two?”

“Two what, Luce?”

“Kara, tell me- do you hear two heartbeats in my body?”

Kara’s eyes widened and Lucy could feel Kara’s attention shift even as she finished their flight to the DEO. As Dr. Hamilton rushed towards them Kara turned back to Lucy, tears welling in her eyes.

“Luce- yes. Yes, I can hear two, yours and- and-” Kara’s eyes overflowed as she choked over the words. She carefully lowered Lucy onto a bed and Lucy grabbed her hand.

“Tell them - tell Alex and Maggie - tell them we’re okay, please? I love you. Tell them I love them. We’re okay.”

  
\-----

  
It took awhile for Lucy to wake up from the anesthesia, but she could tell there were people in the room. She heard Dr. Hamilton’s voice off and on, and Alex, Maggie, and Kara. When she finally felt up to opening her eyes it took them a moment to focus. It was dim in the room, which she was grateful for. Maggie, Alex, and Kara were huddled in the corner talking, Kara facing Lucy. Lucy wanted to ask Kara again - was there still a heartbeat? Was the baby still- still alive?

Kara seemed to read her mind as their eyes met. She tilted her head a bit, and her eyes got that faraway look. After just a few seconds she refocused on Lucy and gave the smallest of nods.

Lucy could feel the tears overflow then, running down her cheeks. She let her eyes flutter shut, the anesthesia pulling her back under into a haze. After a few minutes she felt someone brush the tears from her face. When she opened her eyes this time they wouldn’t focus; whoever was standing there was too close.

“T’close,” Lucy mumbled, raising her right arm to push them back.

Maggie laughed and backed up enough that Lucy could bring her into focus. Lucy stopped at the weight on her arm. She turned her head to find a brace that ran from her shoulder to knuckles. 

“H’the fck m’suppos’d to have n’y fun wi’ this?” she mumbled, indignant.

They all laughed this time. Alex moved closer. 

“Hey baby, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Alex said.

“T’baby?”

Lucy could hear Alex’s gulp, even if she couldn’t completely focus on Alex’s face yet. 

“The baby is okay for now. Generally they don’t recommend anesthesia for pregnant women, but Dr. Hamilton needed to reset the bones in your arm and put in pins. We won’t know how much that affected the baby for days or weeks or months. But I’m confident in Dr. Hamilton’s abilities.”

“Wh’else?”

“Well, relatively speaking, you got off pretty easily. A minor concussion, cuts, bruises. Except for that broken arm you should be mostly healed in a few days. They’ll let the swelling in your arm go down and then they’ll put a cast on.”

“M’sorry. So… sorry,” Lucy said, tears spilling over again.

“For what?” said Alex.

“Th’baby. I- we… we could lose the baby, an’, an’ I shouldn’t’ve been in the field an’-”

“Luce- Lucy, baby, can you look at me?” said Maggie, leaning back into Lucy’s space. Lucy looked up and was finally able to focus on Maggie’s eyes. “Lucy, this isn’t your fault. This is nobody’s fault. At all. You and Alex did everything you could to prevent going in the field, but sometimes things just happen. We’ll just take this one day at a time. We’re so glad you’re okay, though.”

  
Dr. Hamilton wouldn’t release Lucy until she had a cast on her arm, even though Alex protested and muttered about there being a doctor in the house. Lucy just laughed. The idea of going home with no cast made her a bit nervous anyway, so she was relieved to hear Dr. Hamilton’s conditions. 

They couldn’t give her any pain medicine, though, so even once they were home she was out of it for days. Between the concussion and the morning sickness and fatigue and the broken arm she spent most of her time for a few weeks bundled up on the couch. She’d gone to the obstetrician soon after Dr. Hamilton had released her and they’d reiterated what Dr. Hamilton had said: if the baby made it to 13 weeks they likely wouldn’t lose it. That all other risks were fairly low. 

After about two weeks Lucy started to get antsy. The concussion symptoms had become more manageable and she’d gotten used to the pain in her arm. She put in a request to go back to work - she needed a distraction. Pam got back to her and said that Lucy could come in for 2 hours per day starting on Monday, and they would see how it went. 

  
\-----

  
It took Lucy several weeks to build back up to full time. She was grateful she hadn't broken her dominant hand, but that did mean that once her concussion allowed it, she mostly did paperwork. But work proved to be a good distraction from her worries about the baby.

One day about a month after the accident she was in her office, doing paperwork, broken arm propped up on a pile of folders when Supergirl burst in.

“Ka- Supergirl! What happened?” Lucy said, jumping from her seat in concern.

“Rao! Lucy! You’re pregnant! Eeeeeeekkkkk. I’m so excited,” Kara practically yelled. 

Lucy stood still, stunned. Kara was right, they’d made it to 13 weeks. Lucy had been keeping her head down, trying to not count days, to not obsess, to not look for a miscarriage. She’d stopped looking at calendars, wouldn’t talk about it. And now, suddenly, they’d made it to that full 13 week mark and somehow Lucy’s wives must’ve let that slip to Kara, because now Kara was in Lucy’s office - door open for all of the desert base to eavesdrop - bouncing on her toes like a 5-year-old.

Kara swooped in towards Lucy, pulling her up into a hug. Lucy tried to hug Kara back but mostly just used her to prop up the very heavy cast that still ran from her shoulder to knuckles. As Kara leaned down she loudly whispered, “I’m gonna be an aunt!”

Lucy pulled back and laughed. Good lord, Kara’s identity really was the worst-kept secret in National City.

“Can we have a baby shower? Maybe I can get Lena to host it. Because family isn’t supposed to throw the baby shower, right? And we can have cake and games and I’ll invite… Vasquez?” Kara stumbled over that last part, likely mentally putting together the image of Vasquez playing baby shower games.

Lucy burst out laughing again, this time doubling over. When she stood up there were tears running down her face. 

“Oh, Rao, Lucy. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I just- I’m so happy Kar,” said Lucy, her left hand sliding to her stomach. Was there a bump there? Maybe? “Did you know that there’s an old wives tale that says that you can tell the sex of the baby by how fast the fetus's heart beats?”

Kara started bouncing on her toes again, tilting her head, clearly trying to focus on the baby.

“Ahem, there will be none of that from you two,” said Alex. “This is going to be a surprise.”

Kara and Lucy had turned at Alex’s voice to see Maggie and Alex leaning against either side of the door frame, soft smiles on their faces. They turned back to each other when Alex was done talking, trying to get a read on what the other was thinking. Maybe Lucy could plot a way to tell Kara without Maggie or Alex-

“I can see you two plotting, you know, I’m right here,“ said Alex. “And I know for a fact that neither of you actually has telepathy.”

Lucy hmphed.

Kara went up to adjust glasses that weren’t there. “Do you guys- I mean- do you care about the sex of the baby?”

“It doesn’t matter to me,” said Maggie. “I’ll love them no matter what, always and forever.”

“Kara, you should know that sex and gender are all cultural constructs and that it doesn’t matter what we think we’re having because we cannot set this child’s future, nor will we force them to conform to society’s expectations of what-”

“Yeah, yeah, Alex, I know,” Kara grumbled, as she turned to Lucy. “What about you?”

“Oh, I don’t care. I figure if we’re going to have five we’ll end up with a whole gaggle of interests, personalities, gender expressions. It will be an adventure!”

Kara’s eyes widened and she sputtered. “Five! Five- uh- five KIDS?! You want to have five kids?!” Kara turned to Maggie and Alex who were cracking up in the doorway. “Are you two really in support of this?!”

“Oh, come on, Kar - don’t you want a whole brood hanging around? You can babysit them all while we go on dates,” Alex said.

Kara’s jaw dropped. She looked at Lucy, grinning ear to ear. Alex was laughing hysterically. Maggie finally gave Kara a small wink and held up two fingers. 

“I agreed to two,” Maggie mouthed to Kara.

Kara frowned, annoyed that her sisters would mess with her. Thinking for a second, her look of consternation slowly morphed to excitement.

“Great, that means we can have five baby showers!” Kara said. “I’m going to start planning this one now. I really love the games. I’m thinking we’ll do the one where you can’t say the word baby the whole time. And then maybe guess how big the pregnant person’s stomach is. Oh, oh! And then the one where you have to guess what’s in the diaper!”

By then Lucy was scowling at Kara, and Alex had turned a faint shade of green at the mention of a dirty diaper game. It was Maggie’s turn to laugh. 

“It would serve you two right if Kara did that,” said Maggie. “That’s what you get for messing with the Girl of Steel.”

“Well,” Kara said sheepishly, “I actually really couldn’t throw you five baby showers. Apparently you’re only supposed to do baby showers for the first baby. So, really, I was kidding. I’m sorry-”

“They deserved it Kara, don’t let their sad faces deceive you. And who needs five baby showers anyway?” said Maggie.

Kara tilted her head. “I- duty calls!” she said as she headed for the door. “I love you!” echoed down the hall as she left.

“Hey baby,” said Maggie, stepping towards Lucy.

“Are you talking to me? Or to the actual baby now?”

“Always you, baby.” Maggie stepped into Lucy’s space, putting one arm around Lucy’s waist, the other going to Lucy’s cheek. Their eyes met and then Maggie pulled Lucy into a soft kiss. Alex stepped in close, her hand sliding down to Lucy’s stomach. Lucy gasped into her kiss with Maggie. 

“Hmmm… take me home,” Lucy said. “I believe my four hours for the day are up. Let’s see how much fun we can still have with this cast.”


End file.
